


Don't Give In To Temptations

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilinski hires a new bodyguard, Derek Hale. Stilinski's son, Stiles, immediately finds this new bodyguard interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give In To Temptations

Stilinski was professional in every way when it came to his job. He took things seriously, had more than enough guards to protect him when needed and was incredibly organized.

Which was why it always surprised people when they met his son who was nothing like that.

Stiles could take things seriously, sure. But things being taken seriously by Stiles Stilinski, the son of a mafia boss, was so rare that when it did happen, it could only go badly and with the body count high. Stiles was sarcastic, cracked a joke when he felt like it and made fun of every situation he was in. Unlike his father, he was in no way organized. He had his own way of keeping track of his things, which was smart but not much of a help for everyone else.

Stiles liked to flirt with every person he found attractive. He even tried to flirt with Lydia Martin, who was a woman you would not want as your enemy unless you wanted her and her bodyguard, Allison Argent, send after you. (Lucky for Stilinski, who had told his son to shut up countless times during their meeting but had not succeeded, Martin had found Stiles’ flirting charming and agreed to work with them.)

But Stiles’ favorite person to flirt with was one of his father’s bodyguards, Derek Hale.

*

Stilinski was off somewhere, leaving Derek to protect his son while he was out. Derek had tried to reason with him, had tried to convince him that Stilinski needed his protection, but Stilinski wouldn’t have it.

So there Derek was, standing in the corner and trying very hard to look anywhere but at Stiles who was half sitting, half laying down in a chair, legs spread out and a wide grin on his lips.

To Derek’s surprise, Stiles had said absolutely nothing for thirty minutes. The only sound in the room was the television where some action movie was playing.

But neither of them were paying it much attention.

Forty minutes passed before Stiles broke the silence. “Hey hot stuff.”

Derek huffed, slowly turning his attention to his boss’ son. “What?”

“Do you live on a chicken farm?”

Derek could only raise a questioning brow at that, which had Stiles’ grin widen all the more.

“‘Cause you sure know how to raise a cock,” Stiles said and wiggled his brows at him.

Derek stared for a moment, then groaned, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

*

Stiles coming with ridiculous and dirty pick up lines was nothing new to their… relationship. At least it was better than when Derek had first started and Derek would get distracted from his job by Stiles nibbling on a pencil while eyeing him up all the goddamn time and touching his arms when he walked by - his thigh or ass whenever he was close enough.

Derek would be pissed off and maybe teach the kid a lesson if it wasn’t for the fact that he kind of liked the attention.

Not that he would ever admit that, of course.

The worst thing about Stiles, though, wasn’t the constant flirting. Derek could deal with that, because he liked it.

No, it was the bare feet everywhere he went - and by everywhere, it was usually never outside of their hiding spot because Stilinski didn’t allow it.

It was the tight t-shirts showing off his lean but muscular body.

It was the ruffled hair he kept running his fingers through, the permanent sex hair.

It was the way he liked those lips and ran those long fingers along any surface he could reach.

It was all of him and Derek couldn’t get enough.

Which was why he hated that Stilinski seemed to have him put on permanent Stiles duty.

*

“I don’t know why you don’t just fuck him and get it out of your system,” Erica whispered once she returned with Stilinski from their business meeting on the other side of town.

“Because he’s the boss’ son and I’d rather not get shot just because I couldn’t control my dick,” Derek whispered back and glared at her, knowing full well it wouldn’t work on someone like Erica.

“Oh please. Stilinski would not shoot you just because you fuck his son once. If you ask me, it’d be good for the both of you. The sexual tension is ridiculous and every one of us would appreciate it if you just fucked his brains out and moved on. Can’t be that hard.”

Except it was. Derek didn’t just want a quick fuck to get it out of his system. He wanted Stiles. All of him and more than once.

Of course, he held that for himself. He didn’t need Erica or the other guards to make fun of him more than they already did for wanting to screw the boss’ son.

Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his attention pointedly on Erica instead of Stiles across the room, Stiles who was watching him carefully. “Can you just shut up about it?”

Erica grinned, turned to look at him. “I’ll shut up about it if you at least give the guy a hand or blow job.”

“I hate you, leave me alone,” Derek grumbled and looked away - which probably wasn’t a good idea because looking away meant looking over at Stiles and meeting his gaze.

Erica snorted and shook her head. “The boss is going away for half the day tomorrow. I heard he’s going to put you on Stiles duty again, so please get it out of your system. It’s getting really tiring to see him constantly hit on you.”

“He’s gonna get tired of it soon enough. Remember Danny? Stiles flirted with him, screwed him and then was on to the next one.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re afraid you’re gonna be like the rest of Stiles’ one time fucks?” When Derek didn’t respond, just lowered his head, Erica stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his bicep. “Derek, I know I’ve been joking about just letting him get it out of his system with a one time fuck, but if you’re serious and you actually like him for whatever reason, then I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Derek sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a quick half hug. “It’s fine.”

Erica didn’t mention it again for the rest of the day.

And neither did any of the other guards when they gathered to play cards once the Stilinski boys had gone to sleep.

Boyd just offered him a pat on the shoulder and said nothing.

Derek could always count on Boyd and Erica to shut the rest of the guards up.

*

“Do you run track?” Stiles asked around a spoonful of cereal the following morning after Stilinski had left with the rest of the guards, leaving the two of them alone for twelve whole hours.

Derek looked up from his phone, a brow raised as he watched Stiles smirking at him. “No.”

“‘Cause I heard you Relay want this dick.” And there was the brow wiggling.

Derek stared blankly at him, then shook his head and turned his attention back to his phone instead. Stiles had been hitting on him for an entire month now. How long did it take for this guy to move on to the next person?

There was a silence over them for a good five or so minutes, while Stiles continued to eat his cereal, slurping every now and then in failed attempts to catch the bodyguard’s attention.

“Hey, do you have an inhaler?”

Derek could only sigh, but he didn’t bother looking up from his phone. “No.”

“Because you’ve got ass ma-n.”

When Derek finally did lift his gaze and saw the finger guns Stiles shot at him, he could only raise his brows, an unimpressed expression on his face. “Your pick up lines are getting worse.”

Stiles sighed and dropped his head down onto the table. “I know. But you’re so fucking difficult, I’ve almost used up every single one of them.” He lifted his head and pouted at Derek. “Do you know how hard it is to keep this shit up for this long?”

“Then why don’t you just stop?”

“Because of… reasons.”

Derek gave him a look, snorted and went back to his phone.

Stiles sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing the now empty bowl. “You’re like my fucking homework, Hale.”

He headed toward the kitchen, only to stop for a second and look back at Derek. “I’m not doing you but I definitely should be.”

*

On the seventh hour they were left alone, Derek found himself sitting next to Stiles on the couch watching some crappy mafia movie (haha, funny, Stiles) but he didn’t pay it much attention.

Because Stiles kept touching him.

Currently his fingers were running up and down his thigh and it was extremely distracting. Especially because Stiles wasn’t even looking at him. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the television the entire time they had been sitting there.

It was about halfway through the movie that Stiles broke the silence and finally turned to look at Derek. “You know I’m not underage, right?”

Derek said nothing, so Stiles continued. “I’m 20, not 17, in case you forgot.”

“I know.”

“Then why won’t you just fuck me already?”

Derek stared at him, then sighed and looked away. “Because I don’t want to.”

“Oh please!” Stiles removed his hand from Derek’s thigh and turned on the couch, now sitting closer to him. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. You so want a piece of this and trust me, I want a piece of that,” he moved his hand wildly in the direction of Derek, “too, obviously.”

“Stiles, I’m not going to fuck you, so just shut up and stop with your pick up lines. They’re not going to work.”

Derek didn’t need to look at him to know that Stiles was pouting. “Well, I’m not going to stop with the pick up lines.”

“Why not?”

Stiles was silent. That was new. Slowly, Derek turned to look at him and-

Stiles was blushing.

Actually blushing.

Stiles Stilinski, the son of a powerful mafia boss who took no shit from anyone, was blushing.

“Because I actually kinda like you,” he murmured, his gaze dropping to his hands. “I’ve liked you since you beat that guy half to death when he tried to kidnap me. And it’s fucking frustrating that I know you’re into me too, because Erica has a big mouth, I’m sorry, but you won’t even kiss me!”

Derek made a mental note to glare extra hard at Erica when she returned.

But for now, he could only murmur “fuck it” as he leaned over, grab Stiles’ face and pull him in for a kiss.

Kissing Stiles was better than anything he could ever have imagined.

He hated himself a little for not having done this sooner.

Although, if Derek had known Stiles would still be making stupid pick up lines when they were in the middle of sex, he probably wouldn’t have hurried with getting Stiles naked.

*

The pick up lines and the flirting didn’t stop even after they had “fucked it out of their system”. Stiles kept flirting with Derek and stopped flirting with the occasional hot business partner that came through.

It took a week before Stilinski came over to Derek, patted his shoulder and told him he was “glad my son is finally with someone good for him”, before giving him a handful of condoms and then left the building with a grinning Erica in tow.

When Derek told him about it, Stiles didn’t stop laughing for a good ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
